Owl-Nin Michi
by Lord of Late
Summary: A young medical school graduate from our world reincarnates into The Naurtoverse. Here she will unleash her ambitions and strive towards greatness as a shinobi. Semi-SI/OC - Summary on Michi inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello to all potential readers out there! - i have only just recently created an account on this website. After a good couple of years reading fanfiction (mostly anything pertaining to Naruto or Harry potter) i have finally decided to give it a try myself. This story is my first and thus i'm merely trying my hand at it. It may or may not have the creative finesse you are looking for, but i would like you to see it as a training tool for my writing, for getting confortable with it if you will. Cheers & Thank you!  
**

 **(A/N): As to what you can exspect of the character Michi in regards to this specific story. I'm creating an SI/OC who's a natural born sensor (don't worry she won't be sensitive or hypersensitive to chakra or something similar) with main focus on genjutsu and poison (cloud) techniques. She will be working a lot with her Owls for collaboration ninjutsu. She will be strong or skilled if you will, especially due to her background (medical school) as she will have an easier time picking up a few medical jutsu's (nothing OP!), so i intend to make her a well-rounded character with a bit of skill in everything - for her survival. She will primarily be a long range character. I have a general mindset of where i want her specialisation to head, but if you want to find out please read for yourself. Please & Thank you! **

* * *

**Owl-Nin Michi  
(** **道** **): Japanese unisex name meaning "pathway."**

" Don't Cry because it's over, smile because it happened" – Dr. Seuss …

"—…Well, I died, soooooo… Smile?" – The ever-intelligent protagonist, no seriously she is a legit genius.

* * *

My name was Andrea, Andrea Holbert, and I was a medical school graduate, age 26.

I'm not even quite sure what happened.

One moment I'm exiting Starbucks, having had the most luxurious serving of "Jade Citrus Mint Green Tea" (Yes, I'm one of those people who goes to Starbucks and drinks tea, problem? Yeah I think not, tea is quite literally my coffee. Years of medical school is a lot of work, and when the only thing you like about coffee is the aroma, you find a suitable soothing alternative. That some people then argue that I'm downright addicted to the stuff, well that is an entirely different matter, and frankly none of their god damn business, Thank you! But anyways, let's return from my tea spiel, and get down with the itty gritty stuff please and thank you – I am if nothing else perfectly polite and cordial to strangers mhmm. Well never mind, now on with it.)

As I am walking down the crowded walkway listening to Bryan Adam's godly voice singing You Can't take Me (Yeah, the movie Spirit is where it's at!) and just rocking in my own world on the general euphoria of having completed medical school, while listening to music best describing the feeling, well, some kind of supernatural overlord obviously took that unwittingly posed challenge to a whole new level. Because as my jam is skyrocketing and I'm feeling the groove – BAM! – and then nothing, just absolutely nothing, only darkness.

* * *

A soothing albeit muffled voice is what awakens me from this, this slumber?

Yeah I'm still not quite sure what exactly happened here, and honestly, it's freaking me out.

Seriously, What the actual FUCK!? did something happen to me? And what is up with the darkness and the voice? am I injured… am i dead? I'm feeling an almost hysterical onslaught, something I'm not well acquainted with.  
I pride myself on my rationale in all possible situations – but this, this truly tests me, and I don't know what's wrong with me and it truly scares me. But as it appears, it matters not, as I succumb to the darkness, to the… slumber?

* * *

As time flies by while the situation regarding my confinement remains unchanged, answers to my questions remain unanswered as well.

Though I have long since stopped acting hysterical towards my situation, it does not change the sheer annoyance of it. Since I'm no longer panicking (I will not lie, it took somewhere around ten awakenings from the slumber to center myself and return my rationale) I now have my full mental capabilities ready, whether this is a good thing i'm not quite sure… but anyways, I have done a lot of thinking (or at least the thinking I can, while I'm awake between these sporadic periods of infuriating slumber) and have run through multiple scenarios for why I'm here.

The first and most credible reason is that I was likely mowed down by a car, and am now spending my time in the ICU (should that be the case, then i'm at least gaining some firsthand hospital knowledge from the other side of the bed, in comparison with what I've usually experienced…yeah…) and if I have to be honest, as morbid as it is, I truly hope this is what happened if by some miracle I didn't just have a stroke or something equally mundane. Because if something like a terrorist attack by either bomb or gun – or something similar – was what got me, and I haven't awoken yet, then I sadly think that's it. But then what is thi–

 _Thump_

"…"

 _Thump_

"…"

 _Thu_ –

With all my will and absolute power, I lash out with an almighty and all-consuming devastating attack, towards my usual "prickler" as I have taken to call the deep bass of a sound that usually succeeds my lashing out. Yes… in the time I have been here I have now Identified two distinct sounds (to which I'm not ashamed of admitting my instinctual liking thereof).

The deep bass and the soothing vibrations have become somewhat of a fixture in the darkness.

At first I tried calling out to them, but I'm apparently lacking the ability to make any sound, so I settle for listening to the almost rhythmic vibrations and the occasional thump that creates the deep bass and a louder albeit still muffled soothing voice. The outright poking is a bit rude, but since I'm not exactly a stickler for which company I get, I'll take it - and on that note, I'm falling asleep again (seriously, the randomness of the sleep is infuriating).

* * *

I Don't know how long I have been in the darkness, but I am becoming somewhat used to the proceedings of my new existence, and that annoys me. On a positive note, I'm awake much more of the time than previously, and I'm not entirely sure what that means. Sleep still comes and goes… dammit I just had to say that… zzZZzzzZ…

* * *

Squeezing. The feeling of being squeezed wakes me, and it isn't pleasant AT FUCKING ALL!

The space I'm occupying is compressing upon itself, upon me!

The vibrations through the space is erratic, and somehow, I know I just can't be here anymore, so I unleash all the might and ferocity that I can in combination with the increasingly intensifying – and extremely uncomfortable – squeezes.

And out of the darkness I go.

And Into the light I come.

It's absolutely BLINDING and NOISY. It's disorienting, and I can't see nor hear head or tails in the pandemonium that goes on around me.

SMACK!

A sharp sting spreads through me, and as if controlled by some divine instinct I start wailing like there is no tomorrow (and hey! There might truly not be a tomorrow for all I know!).

The noises have become somewhat bearable and I hear a very distinct – very womanly - sigh of relief and the … the… the hands? I open my eyes, but I apparently cannot see as well as I'm hearing, because all I'm seeing is a very, very rough outline of… of … of giants?

WHAT THE FUCK!?

The hands, not to mention the beings are absolutely humongous… the culminated level of stress, unfamiliarity and general uneasiness is just too much, and I start wailing once again (when did I even stop?). The hands deliver me to the arms of another, and suddenly I hear a familiar voice, now unmuffled, and clear as a bell.

I immediately shut up at the first sign of some familiarity and the (very pleasant) voice starts to… to coo? at me, and as I rests in the arms of what I now clearly recognize as a female, I can feel my limited strength leave me while a harmony of the soothing voice and the deep bass coos at me, and thus I fall asleep with the last thoughts of…

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?

* * *

My name is Michi, just Michi (I think), and I am a baby, age three months.

Okay, here is what's up.

I'M A MOTHER*Beep* BABY!

A FREAKING BABY!

ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!

Yeah… That was my reaction when I had a culminated a week's worth of knowledge, and defeated my own stonewall of denial, but seriously reincarnation is just not that simple to wrap your head around, really! I mean I'm not even especially religious (though, maybe this is the time to reconsider?) and I have never even given Buddhism or any eastern religious belief any real thought, and then still BAM! here I am.

So even though it took me quite a while to wrap my head around the fact that I'm someone else now. I not only have to deal with that, but the fact that I'm probably in Japan as well.

Seriously, except for a few certain key words and phrases, that I remember solely because I have soaked up Anime all my life (or previous life?) like a sponge, seriously when you had little to no friends and zero family to speak of, you did what you wanted in your spare time, and in my case one of my interest's through my downtime when I studied all those years, were some crispy good anime where you brain doesn't really have to work, and can thus just tune out reality.

But to back track a bit, In my previous life I was an orphan, just bouncing around the system since I was amongst the many children that didn't get adopted, which is sadly just part of (my previous?) reality. And yeah, it was hard, there were some less desirable situations and some better ones, but it was in general the same life of bouncing around, and thus when your moving around a lot, you just have a tendency to not make that many friends.

It wasn't that I didn't have any friends, it was just difficult keeping in touch with the various people you met when you moved, it was just a natural process. Distance forces people apart, and then you meet new people and they take your old friends spot, rinse and repeat. It may sound like the various friendships acquired in different places were superficial, and in a way, they were, there just wasn't the time to make deep and bonding relationships with people when you don't know when and where you'll move next.

And that is not to mention the ambition I had of breaking the social and working layer I was in. As an orphan, never having known your parents, you don't have a lot of opportunities to succeed beyond high school, and thus I studied a lot, like a whole god damn lot to get into a full scholarship at a prestigious college and then study a lot more through college to graduate summa cum laude to land medical school and then study even more, while working for money on side.

I guess you catch my drift now, when your future ambition outweighs the present's need for comfort, that you then just chose to plow through, because you know your future rests solely on your shoulders. It creates an early sort of maturity – which sort of sets you apart from the rest –, that a lot of one's peers just don't realize because they themselves possesses the safety net that is their immediate family (if not extended as well).

And this is what is weird. Having parents, having caring loving parents.

I've never had anyone before, always relying on myself and maturing accordingly (not that I can do anything but wail and cry at this point in time…). So even though I'm a bit iffed at this whole reincarnation thing, I can't help that despite my 26 years, that I feel somewhat curious, as to how it's like having parents. I'm sure it is the little kid inside me, the one that has never had anybody, that is the one coming forward and dominating me. I'm quite sure it's a combination between my old longing for a family and this new body's need for warmth and love.

And to be truthful, anyone, and I mean

ANY-DAMN-ONE

That willingly wipes your ass after you have been dumping the smelliest goo imaginable, and does so with an almost fond smile on their face, is deserving of a portion of that unconditional love that I now seem to possess in spades for them.

But seriously it is also humiliating as hell, having to be taken care of so absolutely (I mean you don't even control your bodily fluids) and that your only response is to cry out and hope your prayers will be answered, otherwise you'll just have to wait, truly another point in the favor of my new parents.  
I, almost, only have to take a big enough intake of air to signal what is coming, it's almost like having what I would imagine to be pampering servants. Hmmm apt description.

Even though I was 26 years of age mentally, the way my parents were currying favor with me was enough to melt any heart.

Seriously. Since I highly doubt infantile amnesia is anything I will have to deal with, considering my, sometimes, painful awareness, I get to experience firsthand the amount of work it takes to raise and take care of the little brat that is currently me. I have truly watched and observed, and have through the shared experience that is baby throw up and baby poo, unlocked a new depth of devotion to my new set of parents (my only set really).

I think I will have nightmares if I don't repress some of these memories.

My parents names are Keiko and Fumio, no last name heard as of yet, and I only truly got their names after having heard them call out those a few times to get each other's attention.

My father Fumio is an absolute mountain of a man.

Even if my baby perspective isn't really a reliant way to judge heights as of yet. But anyways, he must be huge if him standing by my mother is anything to go by, he is not just tall, he is thick and massive with a ton of muscle, like really really muscled. I have only seen muscle like that on those bodybuilding shows on the telly, and even then he looks huge.

If it wasn't for him having ruined any chance of being intimidating towards me, seriously, he coos more than my mom, then the almost horrifying amount of scars that litter his body would have worked wonders at scaring people off. I don't know what he does for a living but he's gotta be able to find something safer right? Ever body part that I've seen, has at least a few scars here and there, and his face is no exception.

From his chin, upwards over his lips and the bridge of his nose ending at the hairline is one massive, if a bit crooked, scar. But even though he is scarred, he possesses this rugged handsomeness, as if his marred – sun kissed – skin is something that has always been and is truly a part of him. Combined with his bright purple eyes and short cropped midnight black hair, and yep my mother is a lucky lady.

My Mother Keiko is beautiful. Like gorgeous, her body alone is super fit, I mean seriously, what does my parents do to be that fit?

My mother is scarred as well, but nowhere near as much as my father, the only scar of hers that I've seen is on her left forewarm, a long and clean cut-like one. What is it with them? Have I been born into some kind of extreme sports family? But oh well back on track.

SHE is a good-looking lady, fair skin, brown eyes, full lips, but the most eye-opening thing is clearly her deep dark purple hair. I still can't figure out whether it's natural – because it looks so good – or if it's some very high quality color dye.

I've truly hit the jackpot in regards to my gene pool, and it is not to appear vain, but I should become quite good looking if my parents are anything to go by. I have yet to see my baby self in mirror, but well I'm a baby, so I guess there's really not that much to see.

My parents looks somewhere close to what my age where in my previous life, which is alright I guess, still it is a bit humiliating having what is your mental peers having to take care of you, though I have somewhat gotten used to being weak and pathetic (…I hate it).

* * *

I tried, I truly tried playing the adoring baby, but here a bit over the three-month mark I simply gave up. It may have been slightly unnerving for my parents going from adoringly random baby blabber, to said baby trying to repeat everything they said repeatedly, (Hey! I have to learn the language somehow, the sooner the better right?) even though my current baby vocal cords are shit.

Even though I now know a few words and phrases my baby mouth just isn't up for anything but baby blather. Despite my caring parents, I am still 26 and quite desperate to reach my old level of self-reliance.

I've slowly begun trying to sit up, making baby push-ups when I can (when I'm not too tired, geez this body has zero energy). It's coming along nicely if I have to say so myself, I'll soon be there, yeah…

ooohhhh and I just soiled myself, great, just great, oh well there is only one viable solution…

… 3

… 2

… 1

… aaaaaand action!

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I cry out in my usual pathetic wail to get the cleanup patrol running (seriously when you are aware of the poop and piss clinging to your bottom, you want it removed asap).

And I can already hear the sweet sounds of the approaching liberation. she's nothing else if fast and efficient.

Mother just stepped through my doorstep and is walking towards my crib, in which I'm residing like a king (no really, it's a prison, pure and simple).

She picks me up and I use the only skill that I have acquired since coming to this place – I tune the entire cleaning process out to the best of my ability.

As she is done, she takes a place in a big comfy looking recliner and places me on her lap, tilting me back a bit, so that we are looking at each other's face.

And so, the cooing and talking starts, and I do my best grab onto all the words and cram them into my head. It has to be slightly unnerving having a baby sit and listen so intently, but if she realizes anything, she doesn't show it, as she continues to speak or coo at me in what I can actually understand through my currently limited exposure to the language.

"Ohh my cute little Michi, aren't you just the cutest little thing" she almost squeals at me.

From what I can gather she is pretty hyped about being a mother and starting a family. It doesn't seem like I have any extended family, or any family at all really, except my parents of course. There haven't been any visitors so I think there really aren't any, hmm… I'm not sure how to feel about that.

"Can you say kaa-san my little Michi, kaaaaa-saaaan?" she coos at me.

Hey! I'm three months old woman, i'm limited to my wahhh's, ahhhh's and such.

I don't think she any real experience with the development stages of a child. I'm about to ignore her, but as I look up, I see her complete blissful and lovingly awaiting expression… that's almost unfair! When she looks at me like that, it doesn't matter that she's talking to me as if I'm a baby (and hey! I am, but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it!) so my little baby heart melts like the goo it probably is.

"Waaa-aaaa" Well… I tried… and if her expression is anything to go by I did all right. She smiles happily down at me and gently grabs my cheeks. (Hey Woman, grab your own!)

"You are so smart my little Michi, aren't you? You'll grow up to be very smart and strong one day, I just know it" she sighs of at the end a bit tiredly. I look up and really truly look at her and I see it, she has bags under her eyes, and she is almost sagging in the chair.

Hmm… now I feel a bit bad about wailing about everything. It can't be easy primarily taking care of me herself. Yeah my father is out a lot. I think it must be work, and whatever it is he is doing, he is more often than naught coming home with a few bandages here and there. I have worked my brain into headaches trying to figure out what the hell kind of work leaves him like that, but has yet to work anything out.

But mother is getting tired, so I might have to be a bit more considerate regarding my pooping time.

"Now how about we get some food in that tummy, neh Michi?" and that ladies and gentlemen is my cue to zone out, as I see her lowering her top and freeing her breasts…

* * *

I awake in the arms of my sleeping mother to the sound of a door opening and closing, she must be really tired, as usually only the slightest noise leave her aware. The bedroom door to my parents' room soundlessly open, and in steps my father letting his usual roguish smile seep through when he sees us.

He quickly puts a finger in front of his lips giving me the universal gesture for silence, and moves slowly yet gracefully to the unoccupied side of the bed and lies down, so that I rest between them. He leans over and delivers a lingering kiss on the top of my head, he hasn't shaved in a while, so I feel his stubble lightly scratch the top of my head as he snuggles closer toward us.

And as I'm falling asleep again, I can't help but feel safe, loved and happy, as only a kid can.

* * *

It is morning and it's a rare occasion where we are all gathered for breakfast.

Well I'm on my mother's lap, watching and listening to them eat, but whatever _tomayto tomahto_.

I can only catch some of the words since they are speaking fast in complicated sentences (well at least to me… damn, have to practice more), it's a bit disorienting with how I only recognize bits and pieces of simple sentences, but I try to soak up as much as possible.

But even though I can't very well follow what they are talking about, I'm able to pick up the stressed body language. _They are worried._ but that's about all my baby spying skills can gather.

I open my mouth and in my best baby blather, loosely, attempt to recreate the sounds and words I just heard.

"Waahaaaaawaa" Nailed it. Father thinks so too, as he smiles and reaches over to fuss with the top of my head.

"That's right my little darling baby girl Michi" He coos at me. I told you, father understands. Even though I have yet to speak properly, he fully comprehends that he is my servant, and it is his divine duty to make sure I'm happy.

The rest of breakfast passes in comfortable silence. And as my father leaves to change (presumably)for work (whatever that is), mom is giving me a baby bottle with milk (Yeah, I'm blessed that it's not always directly from the tap…).

As I'm sitting against my mother drinking the, grudgingly admitted, very good milk, and letting my mind wander in regards to my situation and how much I still don't know of it, my father exits the bedroom fully clothed in his shinobi gea–

 _Wha–_

 _Wha-what…_

 _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you for reading chapter 1 of Owl-Nin Michi. As you may have noticed it is a bit slow on the uptake, but that is purely for the reason that i wanted to establish a broader and firmer foundation, as to try and give Michi a bit more depth before we start delving into jutsu's and various in-world scenario's. The character will be made as a bit of a genius - at least because she is motivated, so a genius of motivation? Once the foundation for the story and the in-depth scenarios has been somewhat laid out, she will start learning at an impressive pace. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): This is the second installment in this series, and i hope that despite the seemingly slow start in these first couple of chapters, that you find something of interest. This chapter is of a slightly greater length, as there were some things, character in-depth wise, that i felt needed to be explored. And as i briefly mentioned in the previous chapter, i'm trying to establish an as broad as possible foundation for Michi's future endeavors. Thank you!**

 **(A/N): Allow me to share with you, the joy i feel as i watch the numbers of views, favorites and followers steadily rise. It is a very pleasant experience, especially as this is my first fic of any kind, and on that note, please read on. Cheers & Thank you!**

* * *

 **Owl-Nin Michi** **  
** **(** **道** **): Japanese unisex name meaning "pathway."**

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." – Mae West …

"So, I failed then… does that mean I'm bad at life? … shut up" – Distressed prodigal protagonist.

* * *

I'm in Konoha.

As in Konoha of The Narutoverse.

Imagine my surprise when I figured that one out. Yeah, let's not.

At first I firmly believed that my father was some sort of cosplayer, since we're in Japan and stuff like that's probably normal, right?

I admit, it took me a few of weeks at first before I came around to the idea, that this might be my new reality. I remember the moment, the moment when I truly realized that i was inhabiting an entire different world, than the one i was used to.

* * *

 **SUPER LONG FLASHBACK**

 _We are sitting in what has become known as our recliner, me in my mother's lap, listening with rapt attention to the story books she had started reading to me (well I kind of forced her to really, since I would wail like there was no tomorrow if she didn't pick up one of the books I was pointing at)._

 _As I was gratefully listening to her, expanding my linguistic prowess (lets go with that). The front door opened and in walked my father decked out in typical shinobi gear. Flak jacket over a deep blue shirt, paired with deep blue shinobi pants, tightened with bandages holding the kunai holster in check as well as around the lower leg and ankles, ending with a pair of blue shinobi sandals._

 _But what really stood out was the headband, it showcased the Konoha leaf insignia, and it even looked authentic and battleworn with scratches and such, it was truly a piece of work._

 _Well my dad obviously spent a lot on his cosplay, but hey who am I to judge, I watched a lot of anime in my previous life. My dad may have taken it a step further with the authenticity of his fandom, but to each his own i guess._

" _Now, see that's a welcome. Two smart, beautiful and lovely ladies waiting for me when I come home" said my father with his trademark roguish grin, flexing the scar on his face a bit – only adding to his handsomeness. Yep, my mother is a lucky lady._

 _My mother merely turns her head towards him smiling coyly. And as he is nearing us, leans up and whispers huskily in his ear._

" _Hmmphhh… I bet" she says breathing out heavily in my father's ear "that I could make it aaaaaaalll the more interesssssting" she moans on the all, and lightly bites my father's ear as she trails on the s._

 _And here I am. Sitting front row, witnessing my mother's pent up sexual desires uncap. Well she hasn't been getting any since she had me, that's for sure. I have very diligently seen to that, if a bit unwittingly… So as I kind of get my mother's plight and as I respect that, as a woman to another woman, I'm somehow more my mother's child, than I am a woman understanding the present needs of my mother._

 _As I see my father's eyes glaze over, I realize it is up to me do derail the situation. I refuse to be mentally scarred moving forward in my new life._

" _Oooowooo-waaaa" I squeal slightly louder than necessary. But it does its job, and works as a deterrent for the possible nuclear situation (seriously father have you no self-control?) and though the woman in me feels slightly bad for my mother, I feel justified by the fact that I'm their spawn, and as such gets first right to be happy. Seeing them do the nasty equals me being unhappy. Completely justified._

 _My father regains his faculties and looks at me, smiling happily if a bit sheepish (no self-control I tell you! Well my mother_ is _a beautiful woman so it's obvious of course). His Roguish smile returns._

" _Hmm… what was that my little beautiful Michi, did you call your tou-san? tooooouuu-saaaan" he enunciates meticulously._

 _They have both been super excited as to what my first word will be. I have been practicing getting the hard sounds out of my baby mouth for some time now. I can feel that this "speechific" (hehe) milestone is one I'll soon crack and then it is but a question of time before I'm truly on my way to greatness… hehe_

 _My mother won't have any of that, thus deciding that it is her name that I should address first. And so she begins to coax me, while I'm mentally reveling in the fantasy of my future ability to speak._

" _No, no, no, it's kaaaaa-saaaaaan sweety, you wouldn't want to call that ogre first would you?" mother smiles at me, all the while father looks comically exasperated by the actions of my mother. Despite myself, I giggle, something I haven't done in a while._

 _It's nice to have family. It's a new kind of warmth._

 _Father sees me giggle, and snaps me up from my mother's lap. I give my best baby squeal to accommodate his antics._

" _Ohhh you think this is funny don't you my little Michi, well I'll give ogre then" and then he starts kissing and gobbling all over my face. It's gross. It's eww. But I still can't stop the laughter that rumbles out of me, as my father continues his theatrics._

 _He finally relents after a while._

 _I yawn as I have grown a bit tired from the ministrations. I still don't have any energy for prolonged use_ _… it's infuriating._

 _He is handing me off to mother again when I see his outstretched arm, sleeve rolled up and the entirety of his underarm covered in bandages, and if I'm not mistaken is that… splotch… blood?_

 _I'm in my mother's lap again, as my father sits down on the opposite couch._

 _I can feel my little baby stomach starting to churn slightly as I look at his shinobi wear, his worn hitai-ate and the blood adorning the bandages._

 _Suddenly, the warmth that the moment earlier provided is gone. And a sort of bizarre fascination has taken root, because this is impossible, right? I decide to venture out and ask in the best way that I can manage._

" _Wah?" I said in a small voice, my right arm pointing at the bloodied bandages. He looks confused for a moment, then looks down, and clear comprehension dawns on him as he grimaces slightly before looking up at my mother._

 _My mother looks at the injury with a bit of concern, before proceeding to give my father the scariest face I've yet to see from her, it was so intimidating that had father been any less of a man he would have been singing all he knew under that ever-hardening yet questioning glare._

 _She doesn't even have to say anything, and in any other situation I would have commended her on how well trained he is, but as I clearly don't possess such linguistic prowess, yet, I merely sit quiet and watches as the show unfold._

" _K-K-Keiko, it wasn't l-like that, I was careful, I really was, h-honest" Father stammers out, but mother clearly isn't satisfied by such an inadequate answer, as she demonstrates by merely raising her left eyebrow, causing my father to look like he's about to squeak in fear. A true contrast to his usual stern and macho behavior._

 _Mothers are scary._

" _I-i-it was only a minor holdup, r-really! Some kusa-nin – probably missin-nin – decided to crash the caravan" he slowly regains his manhood through the speech, as his voice steadies._

 _However, I'm still stuck on kusa-nin and missin-nin, as I feel my stomach churn a bit more as the cold feeling of unfamiliarity grows. My father, obvious to his baby's inner confusion, continues as he was._

" _They were decent in number, and not half bad, nobody died, but it was pretty bad. Kazuo, he – you remember him? Yoshitaka Kazuo?" father asks looking at mother._

 _This entire conversation is so bizarre, yet I sit still and listen raptly. The churning continuing. I absently notice mothers nod as father continues._

" _Anyway, our group are surrounded, a few bandits and the presumed group of missin-nin, Kazuo he –, I still don't even really know what went wrong, he got a bad match up against a decent kusarigama user and his kenjutsu using partner, we were outnumbered so we had to deal. The fight is going in our favor and they have just begun retreating when, somehow, Kazuo overextends a bit and they clip the entirety of his right arm and everything from his left knee down." He finishes to silence._

 _My mind is spinning with the insanity of it all – Forehead protector, flak jacket, bloody bandages, kusa-nin, missin-nin, kusarigama, kenjutsu, right arm, left knee… the churning was becoming downright uncomfortable, as the icy clear picture of my situation dawns upon me._

 _My mother is silent for minute, before she continues in a concerned yet relieved voice, hardness all gone from her vestige._

" _Kusa-nin, missin-nin or not, should not be so close to Konoha. How is it even…" She shakes her head as she trails off. Mother looks at the arm with the bloody bandages._

" _Will you be all right?" she asks softly. Father nods and start "Yeah, the medic-nin…" he continues, however I just tune him out right there. My head is literally spinning with this series of world shattering revelations._

 _Forehead protector, flak jacket, bloody bandages, kusa-nin, missin-nin, kusarigama, kenjutsu, right arm, left knee, Konoha, medic-nin…_

 _I'm in Konoha._

 _I'm in the Narutoverse._

 _The churning of my stomach increases._

 _The cold feeling of uncertainty clears for the icy embrace of certainty._

 _They must have finished while I was lost to the chaos of my thoughts. Mother rests me against her shoulder, and slowly nuzzles my back with her other arm._

 _I vomit what little my baby body can manage._

 **SUPER LONG FLASHBACK END**

* * *

It has been over a year since the great revelation of my new world. I'm currently one year and six months old – and I'm a downright nuisance to my parents.

I have grown somewhat accustomed to this new world.

I mean, after the initial panicking was conquered, there was a certain freedom, a certain liberation in knowing where you were, as big and chaotic and warring this world was, I knew it, I knew the world of Naruto.

Even if I haven't given much thought to the actual aspect of shinobi life as of yet, not that I needed to, I was only one and a half tops. I knew the lifestyle involved a lot of blood and killing. And while yes, I realize that this new world adheres by a different culture, it will still take some getting used to if not to say the least.

And while I know the world of Naruto, living in it, is an entirely different matter.

I guess it will just take some exposure to the lifestyle and culture to help assimilate myself better. But even as I'm sitting here, only one and a half of age, I know that I couldn't even dream of becoming a civilian in this life, in this world. Make no mistake, I don't hold any disrespect for civilians, you need a lot of different sizes of parts to get the machinery to work after all. And civilians, just like shinobi, are but parts in the greater machinery.

It is just that I know that the future is really bloody, like really really bloody. And it is for one, single, crystal clear reason. Because as of right now, I'm currently enjoying the lull in activity between the second and third shinobi world war.

Yeah.

I have a literal, FREAKING WAR on the horizon!

How do I know this? Easy! Mother and I went grocery shopping and I happened to see the Mount Rushmore rip-off, depicting THREE faces of past and present village leaders. That little adventure combined with rumors of the Sannin my parents discussed, drizzled with a bit of logical thinking and bam we got a time period.

However, how far we are from that fateful mission where Kakashi's father fails the objective to save his teammates, I honestly have no idea. The village is humongous, and the few times I have been outside our apartment, I haven't seen any noteworthy people to grab an estimate from.

And while I know of The Narutoverse and through religious anime watching, having acquired a somewhat loose timeframe of what happens in which sequence. I know next to nothing about the actual timeline.

It is very different living the universe, rather than simply watching it through the telly, or even hitting something up on the internet. Because, while I remember having researched various events a bit online, I only truly have the anime to guide me. And it is vague and murky at the best of times regarding events surrounding my current period.

So, while I can use the anime of my previous life, to atleast draw a rough sketch that I could follow somewhat loosely through my new life, I need to engage with the world around me, if I'm to fill in the blanks of what's likely to come and when – because having actual dates or approximates would greatly help, in helping me, reach old age in this new warring world.

Because as it stands, I'm likely to miss important canon events, simply because I did something else on that specific day. Not much to it really, you just need to be active and know what's going on, if you want to be in the know.

So, if I am to do this, I clearly need to become a shinobi.

And then there is a whole other new can of worms to think about, if by some miracle of god, I happen upon a canonical event, should I mess with it?

Because as it currently stands, the future is a curious consequence of this era's actions and reactions. If I mess with the web that very delicately makes up the future, how much would I mess up, and to what degree would a change be beneficial, considering the cost of the change.

In case I change something pertaining to large scale event's such as the presumed death of Obito, what would be the cost in the end and not say the least, the process towards the end?

The most obvious cost would be the shattering of the knowledge I, myself, holds as an advantage.

I would no longer know who pulled the strings and what abilities the ones who's pulling the strings have – just in terms of sheer jutsu – that thought alone would probably give me anxiety until things cleared up, IF they ever cleared up!

And should a major event such as this be disturbed, wouldn't Madara and Zetsu just find someone else to manipulate towards their respective goals?

 _*Sigh*_

I'm getting a headache of thinking such convoluted thoughts. For all I know, even if I was in a position to do anything, granted I wanted to, I might not even be able to physically alter anything, as the world might see these as some sort of fixed events. I mean just imagine Kakashi with no sharingan. What would the world EVEN look like?

But, as great as all of this thinking through various far-off-in-the-future scenarios are, it doesn't really matter to me right now.

I'm one-and-a-half-years-old, and I am but one cog in a very large machine, so who's to say I'll even be able to influence anything, like at all? For all I know there are literally thousands of shinobi, so many that each major hidden village has double digits in the thousands of shinobi in their ranks. I will be but a pebble in the pond when the shit hits the fan.

These philosophical thoughts are great and all, but won't really get me anywhere, since I first have to become a shinobi and ensure my own survival first.

Because, HEY! I don't remember anyone named Michi in the canon works, which means one of three things.

One, I die before making it very far. Either as a shinobi in war or as a civilian. Yeah… really comforting thoughts there…

Two, I live, but I live a life of such dull mediocrity that I am a perpetual background character. Civilian nor shinobi, nothing about me stands out or makes me interesting enough for canon. Which maybe does solve my philosophical thoughts, but it does leave me feeling rather… pathetic.

Three, Michi has never existed and is therefore unique as me, thus not weighing down my potential future. Option three would obviously be ideal, so as not to be bound by any constraints.

But all of this is moot until I become a shinobi or someone equally as strong.

And while the aspect of killing is something I will likely have to deal with, I at least don't have to deal with it now.

Procrastination is the name of the game.

And with that out of the way, I think I'll go ask mother for some food.

* * *

As I'm walking into the kitchen – Yeah, get this, I can WALK now! The sheer euphoria of the moment when I first succeeded can only be likened to the feeling of finally graduating medical school – it's that sort of a high. I giggled like a maniac when I took my first steps, my parents – not to say the least – were equally ecstatic.

I might be advancing at a rate that's a tiddy tiny bit too fast, even compared to the genius' of this world. But I've finally reached a stage where I can, almost, talk however I want. Practice makes perfect. Even though I try my best to tone it down in the presence of my parents, my innate maturity, observation skills, ability to reflect upon given choices and my general interaction with the world, it all must feel a bit unnerving coming from a child.

And to be honest, I praise whomsoever dropped me into this particular family.

Really! I have only the highest of praise for my mother and father, but I don't think they realize just how further advanced I am mentally, in comparison to my average toddler peers. Though I haven't met any yet (bless be).

i'm not saying that my parents aren't sharp, because trust me they are, especially my mother. i'm just saying, i don't think they have much experience with children in general, thus don't have anything to compare me with really.

They do, however, realize that I'm an intelligent child and have thus started calling me their little genius girl. For the sake of my parents, I hold back on the creepiness meter and allow myself to act somewhat age appropriate, if still slightly unnerving at times. Oh, what we don't do for those that we love.

Yes, I love my parents.

And while yes, I had given them my unconditional love for their ever-steadfast behavior in the wiping of my poop. There exists a different kind of love as well, a love that is slowly nurtured, a love so subtle that it gradually sneaks upon you, a very ninja-esque love. It is upon you before you know it, and as it is upon you, you just know, know that it is the everlasting kind.

A love created and build by the small average moments of day to day life. A small smile here, a funny moment there, a bit of shared sadness and voila~. It is the combination of the small priceless moments that creates family.

Even the horrifying and super painful moments of teething only helped in the familiar bonding as I gobbled on absolutely everything, object or human didn't matter.

 _*shudder*_

Yeah, I love my family.

* * *

"Kaa-san" I call out as I round the corner to the kitchen.

Yes, it is still semi-euphoric communicating as I want to.

She turns around, facing me from where she is making onigiri and cutting fruit.

I never get tired of how her face lights up whenever she gazes upon my magnificent self.

Okay, I will be the first to admit. I'm probably basking a bit too much in their attention, and hey! it seriously does wonders for my self-esteem, which by the way might be a bit bloated considering all the praise and attention I get from them. But alas, I have never had parents nor any family before, so who could truly blame me If I choose to bask in their attention for all it's worth?

"Yes Musume?" she smiles down at me.

That actually makes me pause. _Musume_. I rack my brain for the meaning a bit, while my mother awaits patiently. She does this sometimes, switching up how she addresses me, it was confusing at first, but when I realized what my mother was doing I saw her in a new light. She was and is, deliberately using words I haven't heard or only heard or utilized rarely, all in order for me to expand my vocabulary.

She's truly a piece of work, and I mean that in the good way.

Is this her way of developing what she perceives as my toddler genius? Well it works. Sneaky woman. Love her.

 _Ahh… it means daughter_

You would normally think, wow I'm so slow, but hearing them refer to me as daughter is something they've rarely done. It's usually _little genius_ or _darling Michi_ or some equally ego boosting epithet.

Mom recognizes my look of realization and her smile widens a bit. She always smiles a bit more if I get it. I guess being a mother or even a father for that matter, living in the shinobi world, you'll want your child to be best equipped to survive, and survival depends on smarts and skills.

It is a bit frightening when you think about it like that. That your mother is slowly, but surely conditioning you, making sure that you have what it takes to ensure your survival in such a cutthroat world.

But it is endearing as well, in its own twisted and morbid way.

As she ruffles my hair, which by the way have grown out a bit. My hair is a beautiful combination between my two parents - if i have anything to say about it myself. My hair is much like my father's, midnight black, however I did inherit a deep purple shine that is only visible when the lightning strikes just right. My hair is already a bit unruly so I just can't wait to find out how it's going to be in the future…Yeah, not really…

I've inherited my father's bright purple eyes. They truly pop in my face, giving me a kind of wow factor, contrasting the fair complexion I got from mother and the midnight black hair.

I will be a looker in the future, no way around it. I can only cross my fingers and hope puberty becomes me. Ugh… _puberty_ … let's not think about that yet, like at all…

As she is ruffling my hair, I prepare myself.

I make my eyes big, watery and doe-like.

I find the perfect angle and look up at her through my considerable eyelashes – gorgeous I tell you – and says in the uttermost sweet and innocent voice that I can manage.

"Kaa-san, some tea please?" it is the single most offensive and effective jutsu that I currently employ in my repertoire. It has proven itself on countless occasions to down lesser mortals.

But sadly, my mother is not a lesser mortal.

She is a higher being of absolute power, whom holds my delicious cravings of tea at bay with her iron clad will.

So, mother merely narrows her eyes at me, and somehow, I feel suitable scolded. What is up with that? How does she do that, to father _and_ me? she has truly established herself as queen of this humble nest.

"Sweetie pie" she once again addresses me differently, but this time I know what she says instantly, because, come on, sweets? Pie? Enough said.

"That only works on your father _now_ , and it's not healthy drinking so much tea darling" continues mother with a patient yet awaiting expression on her face.

Ladies and gentlemen, i present to you, my mother.

She somehow took this mundane tea question and turned it around on me.

She didn't outright say no, so mother is probably slowly showing, what she believes to be an advanced toddler brain, that defeat, or in this case denial, is not always found in the obvious. Meaning I, myself, has to connect the dots between what she said and what she wants me to understand and comprehend.

 _Not healthy_ in conjunction with _so much_ obviously implies that having too much of tea, or anything in general if we're taking it that far, is unhealthy and that compromises present and future growth. Meaning my skills will suffer and thus rendering my survival capabilities weak and pathetic. She wants me to survive, I want myself to survive, thus I can't have the tea.

However, the part _That only works on your father_ obviously implies a weakness to exploit, meaning strategic thinking is encouraged, increasing smarts and reflective thought in regards to possible action and reaction to ensure success.

But the true message lies within the stressed _now_ , implying that mother was once susceptible to such tactics, but aren't anymore. Because I _know_ they have worked in the past, meaning overuse of the same tactics desensitizes enemies, thus ultimately rendering my strongest weapon worthless, leaving myself weak and open to counterattacks.

Such as me not getting my fix of tea.

Does she then want me to formulate a plan B? creating an alternative solution to a dead end?

Negotiation?

Forcible extraction?

Stealth approach once she leaves?

I shake my head, because come on. These thoughts are of something so convoluted and filled with hidden deep twisting all purposeful meanings. Something straight out of Sun Tzu, The Art of War. I sigh mentally to myself, I'm merely overthinking things. This is only a cup of tea, and she is not delving into advanced battle tactics and strategy from her denying me my tea.

Because come on, she is _just_ my mother.

I break myself out of my thoughts, and look up at her.

She's smiling, but somehow it resembles more of a smirk.

But then again, she is just _My Mother_.

And suddenly, I'm having this weird feeling that she knows exactly how well developed I am.

And as I'm watching my mother's smiling smirk, I can't help but feel a bit chilled.

Mother smiles happily again.

"You are such a little genius my little Michi, yes you are" She coos in her usual, happy, smiling voice.

And as I'm standing there, rooted to the spot, feeling something I can't describe, I watch her leave.

* * *

It has been a few days since I last saw father, and mother has me starting on alternatively reading then writing.

Make no mistake, it is nice when mother or even father reads to me, but my adult brain needs a bit more stimulation, and I think mother somewhat recognizes this, as I found very real, stray, and very very sharp kunai in the apartment a couple of days ago. The apartment is baby proofed, so it was probably just sluggishness after a mission of some sort that left it there.

But I picked up the kunai and in my best baby fashion, swung it around handling it like a sword, which it almost very well could be, considering my very intimidating toddler frame.

But as all mothers tend to do, she appeared out of thin air as if she was sensing the danger to her spawn, and to be honest, she very well could have. There just has to happen something supernatural with women when they become mothers. So, I'm very certain in my theory regarding the 'Superpowers of Mothers'. Because before I know it, the kunai is gone and I'm looking into the vestige of death itself.

Let's just say mothers are scary, then leave it at that.

* * *

I'm reading and practicing, my, at the moment, barely legitimate chicken scratch. Suddenly my mother ups and leaves for her bedroom while calling over her shoulder for me to continue.

A few minutes later the front door of the apartment opens, and in walks father in his standard shinobi gear looking a bit tired, but fine none the less. No new bandages, that I can spot at first glance anyway, but he looks relatively unharmed, if a bit scuffed and weary.

His roguish smile envelops his face and he walks over to me, bending at the waist, pressing a big sloppy kiss to my forehead. The stubble of his beard scratching my face.

I scrounge up my nose a bit and leans away, deciding to play along with the antics after the long mission he just had.

"Eww, that's gross Tou-san" I say in my most exasperated childish tone possible.

His entire face lights up and he doesn't look as tired anymore. So it's worth playing a long. Instead he looks at me even more roguish, if that's possible. He looms in deeper over me.

"Aww my little Mi-chan, didn't you miss your Tou-san?" He says with the fakest sad expression ever, while shortening my name to what he deemed _very cutesy_ , his words, not mine. Father can be such a silly sap sometimes, and I love him all the more for it, that he can still act silly with me, despite his masculine bearish appearance.

So, magnanimously deciding that my father has deserved his reward, I leave my fairy tale and my writing supplies as I stand up, walking a step into his warm embrace and giving him the very traditional Japanese greeting.

"Okaeri, Tou-san" my voice muffled in the clothes of his embrace.

"Tadaima, Michi" he almost whispers as I can feel his body resonate with his deep bass voice, but I hear it all the same. I take a few moments to just stand there, before letting go and sitting back down to continue my work.

It's almost scary how comfortable I've become with the idea of relying on other people, instead of solely shouldering life by myself. I've become reliant on the ever-present warmth that is my mother and father, and I don't know whether to be elated by the feeling of finally having such a thing, or being downright terrified of it.

Mother reenters the room from their bedroom. She heads straight for father, embraces him around the neck and plants a big, wet, hungry kiss on his lips. It quickly becomes heated as my father's arms encircle her waist and if I'm not mistaken a bit of tongue wound its way in there as well. I'm about to make some kind of discreet noise, but it seems the greater power is with me today, as they break off.

I'm by no means a prude, as i have had my fair share of trysts in my past life. But, there is just something about watching your parents doing anything more than a chaste kiss, that instantly activates some hidden super special yuck genes. There's just no better way to explain it.

My mother leans back in their embrace, and they share a long soft look before mother takes a couple of steps and bends down giving the top of my hair a kiss, succeeded by her ruffling my hair.

"Mother will be gone for a couple of weeks' alright sweetie?" She asks me, looking me in the eyes, just like she always does before she leaves.

Mother sometimes leave for these extended periods of time. I've grown somewhat accustomed to it, since it means that when she's home, she won't have to leave for a good while before disappearing off again.

She hasn't mentioned what it is she does, at least in front of me – I think she knows that if she merely mentions something related to her job, then I'll figure it out. Hmm… mother is smart.

I, of course have my suspicions, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of anything pertaining to her potential kunoichi career, which can only mean one thing.

Anbu.

They are supposed to be this unidentifiable elite shadow corps if I remember correct, so I guess that's pretty cool if my mother is _that_ good.

On the flip side, it also means really dangerous missions.

But this is all conjecture, since I have, as of yet, no way of knowing for sure. Guess that means she is well enough versed in the secrecy aspect, hmm?

So, I do what I always do and hold eye-contact, I feel like this is an important part for her, so I reassure her the best I can.

"Yes, don't worry Kaa-san" I say sincerely as I look her in the eyes. Then, to add a bit of levity to the situation I continue.

"I'll take care of the ogre" I smile the most mischievous smile I have yet managed. I absently hear fathers half-hearted protests. But I just keep looking mother in the eyes.

Her face lights up and she kisses me on the forehead and makes to leave. She's dressed in some very average clothes of drab color. Loose pants and long sleeved shirt of varying degrees of brown, how she almost always dresses when she leaves. If it wasn't for her beauty, she would look like the most average person in the world.

Another point in favor of being Anbu, dresses inconspicuous as she's leaving for work.

She gives my father a quick peck on the lips before she's out of the door.

In my old world, a relationship like this wouldn't work in many cases. Their times together are sporadic at best, I guess that's just how this world works, or at least how the shinobi profession works. It's not that they don't have time together at all, they do try to match father's missions with her "trips" to the best of their ability. And even though it works all right most of the time, there are simply times like this, where they only have enough for a quick kiss.

But enough of that.

I have eagerly awaited my father's return, and since the queen of the nest has just left, I'm seeing my chance.

I stand up and walk over to where my father is still standing, looking a bit longingly at the door.

"Tou-san…" I say, tilting my head just right, catching the purple of my mother's hair color in the waning light, my father loves her hair.

I make my eyes as big and watery and doe-like as I can quite possible manage.

Father turns and looks down at me, and I can just see how he is coming apart at the seams, melting into a manipulative goo.

He has this fond soft expression on his face, and I just know it's working.

"Can I have some tea, touuuuu-saaan, please?" I turn up the _cutesy_ factor, dragging his name out with total adoration and innocence clear in my voice and face.

Hey! I'm not above manipulating family if it gets me tea. Tea is love. Tea is life. Tea is le-… I think you catch my drift.

I use my last trumph card. Biting my lower lip and looking up through my eyelashes.

And in that moment, I just know.

I'm so totally getting my tea! FINALLY!

Father is now completely within my grasp, and I fight the urge to cackle evilly, because that wouldn't do at all, it would ruin all the magnificent effort it has taken to get this far.

Father opens his mouth, and I eagerly await permission.

"Of cour–"To my frustration father stops midsentence as the front door opens rather quickly. Father tenses and places himself in front of me in what appears to be a combat stance, only for us to hear the authoritative voice of our Almighty Mistress.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Fumio! No tea for Michi, at least for a little while, you know she can't be allowed to drink too much of the stuff. Bye~" And then she leaves. Just like that, we hear the door closing to the absolute silence now reigning supreme in our apartment.

And this time there is no hidden Sun Tzu ninja-esque teachings. Just plain infuriating refusal.

And the worst thing is, I truly believe I could almost hear the smugness in her voice as she said it.

What kind of mother does that to her completely adorable one-and-a-half-year-old toddler. Preposterous!

Father turns around and I quickly scold my face into one of hopeful longing. But even I can see that my adorable toddler cuteness, is of absolutely no consequence for the sheer indomitable will that is my mother.

The only victory I can get, is that my father looks like he is about to cut out his own intestines, having to deny his little princess something. Heh, small victories.

He gulps, actually gulps, before slowly dragging the words out.

"I'm sorry darling…" he says looking visibly torn.

I give him a look of distress, tinted with just the faintest bit of disappointment.

If it was any other situation I would probably have laughed myself stupid at his face. He looks absolutely crushed. But as it is about my tea, this is a defcon one situation. This is serious!

I tune up my visible disappointment a bit more. He's downright sweating now, and i hope i can at least wiggle something out of him.

"L-let's wait a couple days, w-why don't we, then you can get your tea, n-neh Michi?" he finally cracks a bit. I might have overdone it a bit on the disappointment, but as they say, all is fair in love and war. And me not having tea. That's war!

I try not to smile too smugly at my father as I give him a big hug, thinking that was the best I could weasel out of a bad situation. As my father heaves a huge sigh of relief to himself, I walk over towards my reading and writing place and sit down, as my father leaves to change and probably bathe.

As I'm sitting there, I can't help but think of the almost terryfying prowess of my mother.

"Yeah. Mothers are scary." I trail off in a wondering tone.

"I HEARD THAT!" a faint yell comes from the outside.

I jump as if my ass was lit is on fire, and frantically looks around. But I see nothing. Mother is far gone.

…

 _HOW?! How is that even possible?_

…

 _Mothers…_

…

 _Superpowers I tell you man… superpowers._

* * *

 **Common Japanese greetings used in this chapter:**

 **Okaeri \- Welcome home **

**Tadaima \- I'm home **

**(A/N):** **Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Owl-Nin Michi. I used this chapter to sketch a rough outline of how each character interacts** **(so far at least)** **. I wanted to solidy Michi's relationship with her parents and create a bit more overall worldbuilding depth, so that the story has a better vantage point of sorts if you follow. This chapter is uploaded some 24 hours plus after the inital release of this series, i don't want people starting to think that, that's the norm, i just merely had the time and was in the mood for a chapter.**

 **Still, thanks a lot for reading my series, I hope the story has caught your interest by now and that you find it as enjoyable to read as i do to write. See you out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): So, i had the time required to dish together a another chapter. There aren't really much dialogue in this one, as i've pretty much used it as a springboard to explain her starting point training-wise. This was a sort of continuation in regards to the story's foundation that i would like to be as solid, theory-wise as character-wise. This chapter should be viewed as her explaining why she's doing what, and why she will continue to do what. I just felt it was necessary to work out a few kinks and explanations for her future growth, at least before introducing her to some of her relevant peers, whom she'll start meeting in the coming chapters. Read on at your leisure. Cheers & Thank you! **

* * *

**Owl-Nin Michi** **  
** **(** **道** **): Japanese unisex name meaning "pathway."**

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." – Douglas Adams …

"Wow, I think the guy's right…" – Grudgingly accepting protagonist

* * *

I'm three and a half years old now.

Time has flown by, especially when everything you're experiencing is somewhat new and exciting.

I've come a long way since I started reading and writing a couple of years back. It's no longer the illegitimate chicken scratch that is once was.

It still isn't perfect mind you, but as it is now, it is only a matter of time and dedicated practice before my kanji are flawless – that's what two years of constant practice does for you.

At first, writing and any other prolonged bodily function was, actually, surprisingly difficult. My mind still remembered the functions of my old adult body, so it took some time getting accustomed to this new one, essentially having to override my brains old set of motor skills, for an entirely new one pertaining to this particular body.

I won't lie, I'm still a bit wobbly sometimes, but through vigorous movements, I'm slowly owning up to this body.

It does help, that by my third birthday, mother and father deemed me ready enough to start stretching and going through some basic taijutsu katas.

On a side note, my third birthday was absolutely smashing, all the cake I could eat and all the tea I could drink. What more is there to life? I mean really?

I got a set of dulled training kunai, shuriken and senbon. Hmm, guess what path they're indoctrinating me to take? I mean, I'm thankful of them for getting those things for me and all, since now I don't have to ask for them, but I wasn't even asked if I _even_ wanted to become a shinobi.

Guess they just somehow knew I wanted it? or they just seriously don't know what else I could possibly want to be?

And that might very well be the reason, for you see, my parents are orphans, very much just like me in my past life.

I asked them about it one day a while back, about why there were no grandpa and grandma around. And so, they sat down and explained it to me, in soft half-there, half-reminiscing voices.

They had never had any parents, nor knew who they were. Guess that explained the absence of any family name, we're just Michi, Keiko and Fumio.

It almost feels like a deliberate setup from fate or whatever greater power governs the multiverses (or something); three orphans finding together and creating a family.

They met each other in the orphanage as kids, where they quickly became fast friends. Slowly as they grew older, their friendship bloomed into something new between them, and ultimately, they fell in love and had me.

And since they have always been alone and only truly had each other, they have always wanted to start their own family and be there for their own kids, as no one was there for them.

Yeah, what a sweet little sappy love story.

But back on track.

Since my parents deemed me ready, meaning my mother deemed my progress in the scholarly studies satisfactory, they have slowly been letting me go through the most basic of taijutsu katas. They are ever careful as to not push by body too much, but I still feel the burn from the strenuous activities.

When I say don't push my body too much, what I really mean is, stop only just before passing out. So that you can walk home on your own two legs. Who knew my father could be such a taskmaster?

My parents are all about self-reliance and has already started making me do a lot of things by myself, training excluded of course, they're not half-nuts. I guess it's an influence of the mixture of how they grew up and their common experiences of the shinobi world.

They know what life here entails and so they want me to be as well-equipped as possible. They want me to be able to stand on my own two legs, so that survival won't be a matter of circumstance and luck, but by sheer skill.

And, well I'm smart, I can unabashedly say that I'm above average in my mental faculties. Combine that with my previous 26 years of life experience depending upon myself, and you have quite the unique child in the current circumstances.

I'm far more mature, calm, and reflective in any given situation compared to the average child. Because, when I say average, I only mean the bulk that make up the world, not the super creepy genius' like kakashi and Itachi.

And while I'm smart and have a lot of accumulated knowledge, that does not make me the instinctive genius, like a few noteworthy people of this world apparently are.

Because people like Kakashi and Itachi are inherently able to comprehend jutsu and diverse stratagems concerning shinobi life, based purely on their genius level intellect and instincts.

While a person such as I, with solid previous life experience, extensive medical knowledge and upper level smarts would probably be able to figure out how the various jutsu works, and then reflect, better than my average peers, upon how best to make them work for me.

Which summarized, makes me, theoretically at least, a bit slower on the uptake compared to the genuine geniuses of this world, while I'll be faster than the average ninja-joe. This is likely to get me titled genius or something equally incorrect, but in the eyes of the world and its inhabitants, that is likely what I'll be.

And that is both a boon _and_ a bane.

Kids of genius level intellect and skills, or at least those who are presumed to be, are much more likely to graduate early.

Graduating early benchmarks one's genius, and you are therefore much more likely to get an upper level elite shinobi, or at least someone in the Hokage's inner circle or one of his trusted acquaintances, as your sensei.

By getting a higher-level shinobi through such means, guarantees that your skills and future are more likely to get cultivated and refined, all due to the Hokage's, and the village's of course, desire to see you succeed as a shinobi, almost as much as yourself.

 _One_ elite shinobi is after all, far more valuable than any other resource the village have.

Because one of the truly elite shinobi is worth more than dozens of lesser shinobi. Especially during wartime.

Just imagine the efficiency of only having to use the manpower of one, in any given situation, compared to having to send off an equal opposing fighting force. It's efficient and it's smart.

One blindingly clear example.

 _Namikaze Minato_

Enough said.

He's depicted as a man of such tremendous skill and genius, that he alone ended The Third Shinobi World War. It's kind of mind-boggling really, that a human being can be that powerful.

Not that I have any aspirations of matching his genius, but his example highlights efficiency at its very best.

And shinobi are nothing if not inherently efficient.

And by reaching the higher echelons of shinobi-hood, the closer I can get to anything relating to canon material. Whether I want to change anything or not. Having more opportunities, especially in this world, wouldn't hurt.

So, when I get far enough, I for sure need to graduate early to succeed.

I'm not dismissing the thought of conforming to normality, to just wait out the academy and use the pre-set route to eventually just grind my way up by myself. I'm just saying, it will make it much easier for me and much more time efficient if I want to _be someone_ in this universe.

And quite frankly, being someone and sticking out is sort of scary as well, _especially_ in this world. But I refuse to let myself grow dull and complacent, and just watch as the world plays itself out.

But to be completely honest, the main reason is just that I want to do something with my life.

I want to excel, to succeed.

Just as I did in my previous life, coming from nothing but rising to _be_ something.

It's the exact same thing. Except this time, I have awesome parents.

However, as many advantages that's apparent with being labeled a genius, it does have its fair share of downsides as well.

Danzo.

He's a major political and militaristic power player within Konoha.

His most renowned feature of the anime, was his relentless pursuit of being Hokage and his pseudo-anbu force, Root.

I'm actually not that worried about him snatching me up, considering everything. If I remember correctly, he indoctrinates children from a very small age, like my age as of right now. But while I would not put it above him to snatch something or someone up, if he really, really wanted to, there is just too many complications getting to me.

I have parents, and since I do not possess any bloodlines or rare genetic mutations that creates some super badass abilities, I don't believe he would be willing to kill off two of the villages own operatives, for someone who is just slightly more intelligent than the rest. Not to mention the magnitude of an investigation, a shinobi murder would warrant _within_ the walls of Konoha.

And if I remember the third Hokage right, then he is _not_ stupid. So needlessly angering or endangering yourself to his suspicions, would probably prove quite detrimental to one's efforts at playing things from the shadows.

So no, I do not believe Danzo would pose a problem.

It is actually something as mundane as harder missions, that I fear all the more.

I Mean, just look at Kakashi's team and the ever-fateful mission of Kannabi bridge. The mission alone was super difficult, they even _lost_ a team mate. And If my recall is correct, then the bridge was a vital supply line of Iwagakure, destroying it would change the tides of the war.

I mean seriously? That's a VERY high level and VERY important mission. And it was probably only given to them because, at that point, Kakashi was Jonin and their jonin-sensei was Namikaze Minato.

So being a genius with a competent sensei will likely land me in a shitstorm of danger.

…

Oh, what we don't do to succeed.

* * *

I'm quite certain, that my parents only initiated my training because they know, at least to some degree, just how far off I am compared to other 'normal' kids.

I'm not sure when they finally took real notice, or if they knew all along, but then again, I guess it doesn't really matter.

It's not like they treat me any different.

The only difference was the start of training and how they've begun letting me do more stuff by myself.

Just small stuff, but stuff normal kids my age wouldn't think of doing by themselves. Getting food for yourself when you're hungry, choosing your own clothes, letting me walk down to the bakery on the nearby corner without supervision. It's those kinds of things.

Small they may be, but they're definite proof of my parents' realization of my burgeoning ability to take care of myself.

And I can see a visible bittersweet relief at my own independence in their expressions.

On one hand, they want me to remain their little darling, probably forever if my father had any say. On the other hand, it's a relief. Because, if I grow big enough to take care of myself, then they won't have to always take shifts at being home.

I recognize that having to always meticulously plan their missions, must has been fairly draining. And if they know I can take care of myself, at least to some limited capacity, then, they might be able to take missions simultaneously, thus having more time together as a family, at least when they're on downtime.

So, I do my best to speed along my ability to take care of myself – that means training harder, becoming stronger, and show them that I can rely upon myself.

I'm prioritizing flexibility from this early on in my training. Females are inherently more flexible than their male counterparts, and I hope to take full advantage of this as early as possible. Males will always, at least in general, have superior physical strength as opposed to women, discounting Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength of course, meaning I have to work with what I got in order to succeed.

That's why stretching both before and after training is so important, so that my body develops as I want it to. It was actually my father's idea to focus a lot on stretching in the first place, and since he is a walking mountain of muscle, I took it from him, that he knew what he was talking about in regard to physical training.

But that still doesn't mean the way he wants my body to contour is anything resembling what should be physically possible. I mean COME ON! At this point I will more than likely have Orochimaru's seemingly boneless body. Efficient, but no, just no. Ewwww.

I mean, standing in a bridge, spine bent 90 degrees with your legs in a split, one on the ground while the other's in the air, standing on your two palms, bending your neck to be at eye-level with the back of your grounded knee. All the while father's standing and encouraging amidst your pained groans and grunts, that you're almost there, just a bit more, _darling_ …

Suddenly I feel some grudging respect, for the sheer amount of tort- _training_ Orochimaru must have let his body go through.

 _*Shudder*_

After my strenuous super stretches, father has me running laps around the clearing in which we frequently train.

Father knew a clearing, presumably where he goes when he, himself, wants to do some training undisturbed. It is found in a nearby stretch of forest, only a few blocks from our apartment complex.

The sheer amount of laps he has me running, feels like something straight of future Gai's daily training regime.

After the laps have succesfully driven me into the ground, father has me starting on strength training, yay~ **…**

It's push-ups, pull-ups, squads, crunches, lunges, reverse lunges, jumping jacks, the plank, you fucking name it and I'm perfectly sure i'm doing it.

These days I'm only half waiting for my father to walk out wearing green spandex, screaming "YOUTH!" from the top of his lungs.

I haven't seen anything concrete but the indicators are already showing. For now, I'm monitoring the situation.

After the brutal workout, we're starting taijutsu. Where he is having me go through some, at the moment, basic stances.

We're not sparring, yet, as father would rather I have the basic katas down perfectly, before incorporating them in battle.

I'm doing all this, and I'm ONLY three and a half years old! Had this been my old world, my parents would have been reported for child abuse.

As it is, it is not. No, here it is actually seen as a great sign of parenthood. Having the parent taking such an active role in your development is a great service apparently, if the acknowledging nods I've seen father receive from random people is anything to go by. It's nuts! I love it, but it is nuts I tell you!

And how you may ask, doesn't a child take any developmental damage from such grueling workouts, well let me tell you; one word.

 _Chakra_

It is the mother of all superpowers. It can do anything from blowing a harmless breeze to wipe mountains of the map. It is absolutely phenomenal.

Chakra naturally reinforces your body, making you able to pursue more rigorous training than your average civilian.

Meaning this world's human population can train like crazy, at least compared to my previous world, so long as they have their chakra unlocked mind you.

And unlocking one's chakra was surprisingly easy, well at least for children it is.

It was a few days after my third birthday.

* * *

 **Super Long Flashback**

 _It was finally time!_

 _After this moment, I would be able to use chakra!_

 _My parents were both home, I guess this is a big moment for them. Well, it kind of officially signals that, I'm willingly submitting myself to training and the shinobi arts, so as a parent, I guess it is kind of a huge deal._

 _My mother had made a huge Kaiseki feast, consisting of the traditional starters, main courses, shokuji and dessert. It was massive. It was delicious._

 _My parents had the traditional Shokuzen-shu, a small glass of alcohol from a local refinery, while I had a small shot of tea… yeah, they took pity on me, not that I mind!_

 _After that mother served a selection of gorgeous prepared, bite-sized appetizers, followed in order by soup, sashimi, a fish-vegetable stew, grilled local wagyu, tempura, chawanmushi, vegetable and octopus dressed in vinegar sauce, rice, miso soup, pickles and finally ending the feast with a fresh fruit sorbet._

 _Yeah… no words, just… no words._

 _After dinner was cleaned up, they rolled out some tatami mats, and we were all sitting in the formal official seiza position, my parents opposite me._

 _I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, because this was it, after this moment I would have unlocked the ability to shoot fireballs, create tsunamis and blow hurricanes. It was exhilarating._

 _My parents were smiling at me as well, though their vestige was more serious._

" _It is finally time, my little darling" Father intoned kindly, breaking me from my reverie._

 _Despite my eagerness to finally have access to my chakra, I couldn't help the small sliver of nervousness that crept up my spine, as the situation dawned on me._

 _This was it._

 _It is now._

 _I swallowed roughly, my mouth suddenly quite dry._

" _W-will it hurt?" I finally managed. Mother must have picked up on my nerves, as she broke her seiza and scooted over, embracing me, consequently breaking mine as well, before taking my head and holding it to her chest._

" _Don't worry my beautiful Michi, all you'll feel is a tingle and some… hmm, yes, some soothing cooling warmth, yes darling, that's all you'll feel, no need to be nervous" She said warmly, holding me close, letting me feel her body vibrate with her voice._

" _A cooling warmth? How is something warm and cooling?" I asked slightly confused, leaning away, looking up into her face, nervousness slowly disappearing._

 _Mother smiled, looking over at father. They must have done that parent thing, where they talk telepathically, or something equally supernatural, as I hear father clear his throat before starting._

" _There really isn't a word or feeling, that can completely summarize what chakra feels like. Chakra is, what a person is. All chakra is unique to the one who uses it. And as so, you can't describe it without limiting yourself, or chakra itself. Can you follow me Michi?" Father patiently explains, looking at me, seeing if I understand._

' _Chakra is, what a person is…hmm' It kind of makes sense, in that abstract way you sometimes understand modern art. It is, what it is to you, and only you. Showing that I understand, I nod._

" _Good my little genius" He smiles at me fondly, before letting a bit of his previous seriousness return to his face. And with that, I know._

 _It's time._

 _I scoot away from mother a bit and sit ramrod straight, in a perfect formal seiza. I absently note mother's approving nod – six months ago, she gave me etiquette lessons. To both our apparent consternation._

 _Father nods to mother and she comes over mirroring my position, sitting knee to knee with each other._

" _Please Michi, lift up your shirt, so that your stomach is free and bare" she says kindly, probably so that my nerves won't act up. And surprise, surprise, it works! – mothers and their never-ending list of superpowers._

 _I do as she says, leaving my abdomen free of cloth._

 _She raises her right hand, so that it is in front of us, at my eye-level. Her fingers slightly spread. Presumably so that I can follow what happens. And then, suddenly._

 _Her hand is set aglow with chakra._

 _Lightly lighting up the space around us in the dimly lit room. I watch in wonder, at the first ever chakra feat that I've witnessed._

 _It's beautiful. Absolutely so._

 _It is coating her hand in a light sheen of blue. Truly mesmerizing._

 _I haven't even noticed that her hand is directly in my face, as I've leaned forward studying the now incandescent blue._

 _Mother and father shares a chuckle, ultimately braking me out of my wonder, making me blush slightly at being so… so childlike in my wonder. Though in my defense, chakra is unlike anything I've ever seen!_

" _Yes, I suppose it is quite beautiful watching it for the first time" mother says in a reminiscing voice, her eyes slightly glazed, in what I presume to be a memory._

" _Soon Michi, you'll be able to do it yourself easy enough, you'll see" Father says with his typical roguish grin._

 _I sigh slightly to myself and gather myself to what I imagine is a lifechanging experience._

 _I nod._

" _Do it" I say, my voice steady and firm._

 _Mother looks me in the eyes a bit, searching for something. She nods to herself and smile, bringing her glowing blue hand down, hovering just slightly above my stomach._

 _Goosebumps erupts across my skin, and my heartbeat picks up, galloping on._

 _The glowing hand touches my stomach._

 _And everything changes…_

…

 _NOT!_

 _It's kind of underwhelming really, I'm just sitting there as my mother focuses on her task. The hand is slightly warm against my skin, but nothi–_

 _Whoooooooooosh!_

 _A slight discharge pushes my mother's hand away, and that's when I feel it._

 _An electrical warm buzz, flows, as if liquid through my veins._

 _I tingle all over, as the, no, as my chakra circulates my body. _

_And I giggle._

 _I giggle like I've never done before._

 _Because they're right. You just can't describe this feeling, this euphoria. It's amazing, and so much more._

 _I don't know how long it has been, but I regain my faculties, smile probably stretching my face comically._

 _I still feel the buzz flowing through my veins, although much more muted than the initial feeling._

 _I look up at father and mother, only to see them smiling sweetly and proudly at me. it's a good feeling._

 _This is right._

 **Super Long Flashback End**

* * *

Afterwards, my usual curious self returned and thus, I bombarded my mother with questions.

It appears, that while chakra is inherent in all human beings – not only humans, everything has chakra - of this world, if it is not unlocked early and cultivated through training, it won't really amount to much.

Chakra is apparently not that cheaty as I first imagined, since if you just leave it be, you'll only ever really be a civilian with his/her chakra unlocked.

And that's because, if you don't train yourself from an early age, from as early as your chakra is unlocked actually, your chakra center will never grow, will never prosper, and as you age, and your body settles, it will only remain so, small and weak. The coils will solidify, leaving no room for flexibility and thus leaving you unable to mold and circulate chakra to any relevant circumstance.

That's why, the first thing all potential and aspiring shinobi gets done at the academy, is for them to get their chakra unlocked. Mostly, this is only relevant to people who has no shinobi parents or clan, due them being unable to unlock it themselves, if they even know how.

I haven't done any chakra intensive exercises yet, but they do have me circulating the chakra through my coils every day, for half an hour after dinner, when you're at your most relaxed after a well-fed meal. It is supposed to help me get a feel of my coils and thus initiating chakra control exercises. I know it's working, since from when I started, my chakra circulation has been steadily increasing.

Mother tells me it'll help in the long run, since it'll allow me a certain flexibility and quickness with jutsu in the future. _It is all about the building blocks_ she would say. Chakra control and efficiency, is something that is acquired through intimate knowledge and practice of your body.

So, i, as the good daughter i am. Does what mother tells me.

They took me to the hospital for my mandatory after-unlock checkup of my chakra coils, to see whether my chakra system was in working condition or if I would be the next Rock Lee (or is it the first, now that he hasn't been born yet? Hmm…).

I could tell my parents were anxious, though they hid it well. Of course, any parents would be anxious to know whether or not their child would be completely healthy. I was a bit nervous I'll admit, you see, I didn't particularly want to be a Rock Lee if I could help it.

But as it appears, the point was moot, I was as healthy as an ox. The poster-girl of child health, the world's most healthful child, the most yout–

HOLY SHIT! That was way too close for comfort, just thinking about Roc- about _him,_ was enough to corrupt my thoughts. This is more serious than I at first realized, I wonder how I would fare against the real-life onslaught of the student-sensei combination. What a fearful thought. Bless my luck that I have years before that eventuality.

The point is anyway, I am healthy.

The only irregularity was my disproportionate balance of Yin and Yang chakra.

Yin chakra is the spiritual energy that governs the imagination. It is bolstered and increased through experience and study. Which means I have A LOT, like a lot a lot, at least taking my age in consideration.

Its opposing side, the Yang chakra, which governs vitality, is strengthened and increased through the physical aspects of life, training etc.

It wasn't that I didn't have any Yang chakra, It was its normal proportionate self. it was just, it was so absolutely dwarfed by the opposing force.

And as great knowing all that is, it didn't really change anything, except giving me the knowledge that I would excel at genjutsu, since genjutsu _are_ primarily Yin release after all.

But the most _worth_ thing about the entire trip, was seeing the dumbfounded and disbelieving look the medic-nin gave me, all the while my mother gave me this slightly unnerving look, while father just grinned proudly at me, albeit I think It looked more smug than anything, but that might just be me.

But that doctor visit also truly gave me something to ponder. What would I specialize in?

And to be honest, I kind of like the idea of using genjutsu.

I think, despite Itachi's genius, the anime understated the value of genjutsu quite a bit, I mean it had almost no users worth mentioning.

It was primarily ninjutsu heavy battle scenes the anime favored. And while the Infinite Tsukuyomi is, perhaps one of the most powerful Jutsu in the world, and as it _was_ characterized as a genjutsu, it is simply too much of a god technique, much like Kaguya's entire arsenal, to really count as a legitimate battle ready genjutsu.

So really, if you were to ask me right now, who I would remember from the anime noteworthy of genjutsu, I would only be able to mention Uchiha Itachi, who's like a prodigy at the art, but has a bit of an unfair advantage by having the sharingan, aka. Look me in the eyes and bam you're dead. And Kurenai Yūhi, who to be honest, has a rather pathetic showing in the anime, it's not because she doesn't have the skills, she just doesn't have any notable screen time.

I see a lot of potential for me as a genjutsu user. I have the Yin chakra necessary to truly excel, I have the studious personality required and a calm fortitude, all good for genjutsu.

But to be honest, I don't want to limit myself to any one art alone, and while I may ultimately be more skilled in genjutsu than the other shinobi-arts, I want a more rounded skillset.

I want to know a bit of everything, and if not for my curiosity alone, then at least for my higher chance of survival by becoming proficient in the use of other arts as well.

And while I might not be able to study any genjutsu right of the bat, or any art really, except the basic taijutsu father shows me, I will, for now at least, know which greater direction to take.

Though there is one thing I can start experimenting with.

Medical Ninjutsu.

My previous life of study and completed medical school, is like a legitimate cheat code.

I have all the classes worth of studying that I've done in my past life. Which basically means, that except for studying chakra, its system and its effects, poison and its uses and counter uses, I already have everything that I need pertaining to this subject. It's a nice feeling.

Hmm, I should probably ask mom to give me some books on the subjects. Not that she'd mind, I think.

While I could probably become a good medic-nin, I just don't think It's something that I want to specialize in. Now that I have other paths available to me, I think it's those that I want to explore first.

Being a medical-nin is just too restrictive as of the moment. I mean seriously? They have fucking rules preventing them from doing jack shit, except staying back being nice and docile, waiting for the fight to end or having to heal someone when they're injured.

I mean, the second clause of four states that _"No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines."_ , and if I want to succeed, then I need to stand on the front lines.

Have you ever heard of any noteworthy medic-nin, Tsunade and Sakura excluded? I think not.

Well there _is_ Kabuto, but he is not exactly known exclusively for his proficiency at medical ninjutsu, no he becomes known when his allegiance to Orochimaru is revealed.

And no medic-nin is allowed to fight on the front line, _unless_ they have mastered the Tsunade-Sakura exclusive, **Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu** **(Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique).**

So, the rules that Tsunade has implemented, only allows for her to fight, along with anyone she deems worthy of teaching one of her ultimate techniques.

And since I honestly don't think I'll ever learn it, unless I somehow reinvent it myself. Which would undoubtedly take years of chakra control exercises, just so that I _might_ get to the point of ultimate control. Couple that with the years of chakra research I would have to do as well, and you get something that would likely only be attainable through a mere fluke.

So, no, I won't become a medic-nin.

I will however, augment my skillset with medical ninjutsu, since they _are_ ideal for survival purposes, and let's be honest, I'm going to war in what's probably a few years' time, I need what I can get to survive.

And while I know Konoha prides itself on teamwork, and that's an admiral battle philosophy no doubt, it truly is. I just know, that I don't like relying, so completely, on my teammates as a medic-nin is bound to do.

No, I need a skillset that allows for some solo survivability and battle power, otherwise It just wouldn't feel right.

Hmm…

At least I know where I want to go from here.

That's something at the very least.

…

Well back to training.

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of Owl-Nin Michi. I thank you people for taking your time reading, and hopefully, finding what i've written interesting enough to want to come back for more. I also want to mention my continued elation at seeing the steady rise in positive reviews, follows and favorites. It is as always, nice knowing that your work is appreciated. I felt like this chapter gave some solid information that helps set the boundaries for what to, sort of, expect from the future Michi. The next chapter will likely be a more in-depth view and look at her training, instead of the sort of general overview that this chapter provided. I want to see if i can start developing a baseline skillset for Michi, surrounding liberal senbon usage. If you're interested, please return for the next installment (when it is ready of course). Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Another fast installment in the series. I want to remind you guys again, that despite the rather rapid pace with which i'm updating this story, it won't be like this forever, I've merely had some downtime and consequently now have enough time to dedicate to some fanfiction. But enough of that. On a side note, it truly rocks seeing the ever-rising numer of views, favorites, follows and reviews. So, thank you a lot for that!**

 **In this chapter, Michi continues her primary development, discovering a few things and meeting certain someone's, one of whom will likely be a fixture of the story. That's all, and please read on at your leisure. Cheers & Thank you! **

* * *

**Owl-Nin Michi** **  
** **(** **道** **): Japanese unisex name meaning "pathway."**

"You can never get a cup of tea large enough or a book long enough to suit me." ― C.S. Lewis …

"Hear, Hear! The gospel has been spoken!"― Tea agreeing protagonist.

* * *

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

Well, at least _all_ the shuriken hit _something._

Even if it wasn't the target.

I look at Father, who's observing my throwing skills, noticing that he's looking a bit twitchy. Hmm… something wro–

"Ups…" I've got nothing much else to say really. Father is bending his spine in what looks way too cartoonish, apparently only just avoiding a rather unwittingly deadly throw. Hmm, that could have gone better I'll admit.

Father thinks so too, if his 'We're not amused' expression is anything to go by.

"W-why don't you stick to kunai and senbon, at least for a little while, okay darling?" He almost pleads, because he knows very well that he can't deny me anything, if I but ask for it.

I concede to his greater wisdom and move on, picking up my kunai. Now kunai, those I at least won't mutilate allies as well as enemies with when I throw em.

 _Th-thu-thud_

And they're sticking out of their target. No primary hits mind you, but solid enough to hurt you. I steal a glance at father and upon seeing his approving nod, know I've done alright. I move to pick up the senbon.

Readying my stance and off they go.

 _T-thud_

Waaaaaay better than the last two weapon attempts. I threw them in such rapid succession, that there was almost no distinction between when each senbon hit. It's a good feeling, especially as one of the senbon is sticking out of the targets neck, while the other two hit somewhere inconsequential, but they're a hit nonetheless.

Now, this time, I just look smugly at my father. And wonder wonder, he's smiling proudly at me.

Since I started practicing throwing weapons some six months ago, when I had my third birthday, I've always preferred the senbon and to a lesser extent the kunai. I've already given up on shuriken, meh who need's them anyway? They're just stupid star-shaped pieces of crappy sharp metal. Yeah, I might be a bit miffed that no matter what I do, I still suck at throwing those pesky little stars. But oh well, it matters little now that I've found my burgeoning skills in the senbon arts.

So senbon slash kunai practice it is then.

* * *

A couple of months went like this.

Get up, get dressed, in which by the way is black shorts and a purple industrial quality t-shirt ending with a pair of standard issue kid shinobi sandals, black. So all in all, very low-key, but still durable for their purpose. I think my parents wants to slowly mold my clothing fashion to be as low-key and dark colored as possible. Well, I guess it makes sense, blending in is a very ninja-esque trait after all… but let's see what I think in a couple of years.

My slightly spiky hair is left down, reaching my shoulder blades and no more. Mother said that really long hair is only for those truly tested in battle, and is a sign of recognition, that despite the handicap it's not a disadvantage. Mother of course said all this while graciously flickered _her_ long hair, almost whipping my face with it…

Oh yeah, surprise surprise, my mother _is_ ANBU, who would have figured?

One day, a month or so back, I had finally gathered the courage needed to ask my mother about her profession.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _I shuffled into the kitchen, where mom were preparing dinner. It was one of those moments where they both were home. Father was in the bath after our training session, not that he really did anything, but the dust and the general Fire Country heat still clung to him._

" _mhmm, Kaa-san?" I ask after a bit of deliberation, after which I decided to just go with it._

 _Mother merely mhmm'd, not even looking up from whatever she was cutting._

 _I swallowed, my throat and mouth suddenly dry, though I have no idea why. Maybe it was just the secrecy aspect of it all, filling me with intrigue and a bit of apprehension._

 _I decided to just bulldoze my way through it._

" _Are you in ANBU kaa-san?" I say in my best even voice, considering the hush hush of it all. I didn't really know much about the force, except that each member's identity was a supposed secret. Because let's be honest, sometimes, some of the ANBU just have way to discerning features to really hide, like Kakashi in the future with his white-grey hair._

 _Mother stopped what she was doing immediately. Turning around, a hard, emotionless expression upon her face._

 _She didn't let go of the cutting knife._

 _I will myself not to look at the instrument of death that is in her hands, and instead look her straight in her eyes. Like she seems to be doing each time a serious issue comes up._

 _She returns my look. No visible change in her demeanor._

 _After what feels like hours of looking each other in the eyes, neither blinking._

" _I am" Mother says in a tone matching her expression._

 _I swallow roughly and nod. I decide to leave it at that, since I just somehow get the feeling, that I'm not ready to know more, at least yet I'm not._

 _Mother's expression thaws and she returns to her usual happy self, ruffling my hair, turning around continuing her cutting._

 _Swish. Thud. Swish. Thud. Swish. Thud._

 _And on the cutting goes, her back to me. And somehow, I feel as if I've been judged, but I don't know why or for what._

 _That was the first time I saw my mother's professional kunoichi expression._

 **Flaskback End**

* * *

Anyways, after I'm dressed, I grab breakfast with whomever is usually not on a mission.

I then focus on my scholarly work. History, both Konoha and the elemental nation as a whole, geography, math and the numerical studies (not that I really need it), ending with language and writing kanji, which in my modest opinion, I've gotten very good at. While I'm doing all this, mother or father, whomever is with me, is usually finishing up mission reports.

After that, it's lunchtime. We eat a good solid meal before leaving for the day, walking to the clearing in the forest, our practice ground.

And that's when the grueling training truly begins, Stretching, laps, strength, katas, you know, _torture_.

When training ends, they have me starting on chakra control exercises. The leaf concentration exercise to be precise.

After training we return home, has dinner, after which I meditate focusing on circulating chakra through my coils. I've gotten faster. It's a nice feeling having progress which you can grasp at, feeling your betterment.

The couple of hours before going to bed I'm reading and studying the medical texts, primarily on the chakra network, and a few books on novice poison work. It was mother who got them for me, I only really had to ask, and as if by some magic, the next day I had em' on my desk, no questions asked. I love her.

My schedule is pretty full, but it keeps me on my toes. It keeps me from being restless, and it keeps pushing me forward.

A funny and really useful thing happened a couple weeks ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _It had been a particularly distressful night, I had a hard time sleeping, and when I did sleep, it was a clam, sweaty, restless sleep, full of roaring headaches._

 _The next morning, I left my bed with bloodshot eyes, and an overall pale demeanor, I took only one glance in the mirror, before concluding that I had the flu or some equal variant of whatever they have here._

 _I went looking for mother, seeing as she was the one home. I entered the living room to see her already up sitting in our favorite recliner drinking some tea. I didn't even feel my usual six 'o'clock craving for tea, and that was when I truly knew I was sick._

" _Kaa-san?" I asked, albeit a bit weakly._

 _She looked over at me, the smile already adorning her face giving way to concern as she rose, quickly making way to my side, picking me up, before returning to the recliner with me in her lap._

 _She looked me over quite intently. Presumably wondering my weak appearance, which now that I think about it, is the first time I've gotten sick since coming here. Chakra truly is a wonder cure._

" _How do you feel musume?" mother intones warmly._

 _I proceed to describe the completely shitty night I've had, the smashing headaches and everything. Mother's look of concern gives way to curiosity and then finally suspicion._

 _Which I truly don't understand at all, does she think I'm playing hooky, not wanting to train, I thought she knew me better than that. Before I can proclaim my innocence of whatever she is surely thinking, she rises, leaving me alone in the recliner, her warmth gone._

 _She leaves for her bedroom, and I'm sitting there left wondering wha –_

" _Unghhhhhh!" I Garble, clutching my head and its thundering, returning headache._

 _I must not have heard or seen mother return in the delirium that was my headache. I look up at mother to see her smile happily, a sentiment I most certainly do not share. So I settle for glaring at my mother with the best venom my childish body can handle._

 _Mother looks horribly amused, and If that shake in her shoulders is anything to go by, I would say she is s laughing at me! preposterous!_

 _Mother lets out a chuckle, her amusement visibly calming down a bit, before opening her mouth and explaining the situation to me._

 **Flashback**

* * *

I'm a bloody _Sensor._

Which is pretty cool and useful I'll admit.

With enough practice, I'll never be caught unaware. The survival potential in this one is through the roof. Thank you, almighty universal being looking out for me, thank you!

Apparently, mother is a sensor too, which Is how she recognized my symptoms for what they were, as it happened to her too a little while after she had her chakra unlocked as well. It appears that typically, being a sensor is somewhat genetically, at least to the degree of which legitimate sensors can use the ability. It _is_ possible to develop some small pseudo-sensor abilities through sheer training or jutsu-invention, but they are typically really weak compared to the real thing.

Since my mother don't know who her parents are, she sadly doesn't know where it came from or if it has any specific lineage.

She told me, that she experienced the same symptoms half a year into her academy time, as she only had her chakra unlocked there, given she was an orphan and didn't know about it mind you. She has figured out a loose simple theory, that explains the phenomenon as best as anything else I guess.

She figures, that when the chakra is first unlocked, it takes an ample amount of time for the body and the circulatory system to acclimatize to the new source of energy. Chakra itself lends credibility to this part of the theory, because as the body adapts to chakra and vice versa, and the body and the chakra has assimilated if you will, the chakra, much like your blood, becomes a tangible life energy to oneself, which means, lose it all and your dead.

Apply this line of thinking to the sensor abilities. The sensor abilities are first operatable when the body has adapted to the usage of chakra, meaning the gravity-shifting headaches, were but the body's reaction to the influx of information via a new sense, which it has never experienced before.

It is actually, a rather simple yet difficult way my mother has set up sensor-training. All you have to do, at first, is to meditate and apply mental focus, much like how you're focusing when solving a particularly tricky math problem, it is the same 'feeling', sort of. Except it is a 'feeling' of having to solve a tricky math problem while letting your mind drift, like when you are just sitting sometimes, just staring off into space.

So, it is a rather simple training method, that however, doesn't change its difficulty.

For now, while I'm meditating, absentmindedly circulating my chakra (it has become way easier), I allow my mind to drift, applying the focus needed to keep a lid on the newly acquired sense, as I slowly expand it, feeling where people, for now just my parents, are located. I'm hoping to really give this new ability of mine the time it takes to develop, since it is so brutally effective. Chakra _is_ this world, and it is in everything, and if I'm able to sense it, then I won't have to worry about being ambushed. Hooray!

For now, my ability is pretty limited, but mother says that the ability to sense in itself, only has the limits in which your brain can process information.

Which means, if my mental fortitude is high enough, the ability won't have any limits.

…

UNLIMITED POWAAAAHHH! Huhaahhahahhahahahahhahha Muahahahahahhahaa…

In my absentmindedness, internally cackling at the fortune the universe is showering me with, I almost fail to notice the dinner announcement. Now that won't do, because ever since I started training like crazy, I've starting eating like one. My little body is demanding an amount of food, which I quite frankly find impossible for my little body to consume, but oh well, chakra, the answer to all the problems of life.

As I sit down for dinner, I notice the serious demeaner of both my parents, and now I know they have something important to share with me.

A plate with grilled mackerel and bowls filled with meat and potato stew, cucumber salad, miso soup and brown rice is already at my place. So with a quick muttering of "itadakimasu" I eat.

I know they won't say whatever it is that they've got to until dinner is over, so I calmly eat my meal to the companionable silence of my family. It's delicious, and I eat everything that's served. As I'm finished, I lay down my chopsticks and reclines deeper into my chair.

I see that my parents are already finished, and have, presumably, only been waiting for me to finish. I catch the shift in the room and I sigh to myself, scooting a bit more upright in my chair, showing they have my attention.

"So darling, your mother and I have deemed your commitments to be acceptable, and we have therefore decided, to start trying and take mission simultaneously" Father says in a serious tone, the one he uses when he corrects my taijutsu stances.

"Now that you know what to do to get by, we've both decided to give it a trial run" He continues. Looking at me expectantly, judging my reaction.

I honestly don't know how to feel about it. I mean I see the advantages, that we can get some regular family time, but I also know I'll miss them. I've never really been apart from them for the last three years and eight months' time, but I know this is for the best, so I won't throw a fuzz.

"I understand, Tou-san" I nod, emphasizing my willingness to make this work.

"I know you would my little darling, I know you would" Father smiles happily. He's probably elated that it went so well and that I didn't start crying begging for one of them to stay, which by the way, was a very possible situation, had I been any less mature of mind.

Mother looks relieved as well. Despite her acknowledging, probably a bit more than my father, how mentally advanced I am compared to my peers. Mother rises, walks over to me, kisses me on the forehead before embracing me sideways.

"We're so proud of you, just you know that, my own little Michi" Mother tells me holding me close. I revel in what's probably one of the last feelings of familiar warmth I'll get for a while.

I sink into my mother's embrace and just let myself _feel_ the moment, milking it for what it's worth.

* * *

Two days later, my parents bid me goodbye, leaving for their respective mission offices, leaving for an unspecified amount of time. Way to test the self-reliance of and almost four-year-old!

Mother used her remaining time constructively, to say the least. She made an absolute overabundance of food, probably enough to feed several Akimichi's for a week, there is food literally everywhere. It's delicious.

I'll admit, I spent a good hour moping around after they left. But I eventually kicked myself into gear, mentally restarting and compiling the tasks of the day. Scholarly studies, lunch, follow father's training regime, dinner, meditation, medical-poison studies. Rinse and repeat.

This continued for a week, and I still hadn't seen hide nor hair of my parents, which really wasn't that surprising, they could be gone for up to a month's time after all.

So, I didn't allow myself to wallow in loneliness.

It's funny actually, how quickly we, as humans, adapt to change. In my previous life, I didn't really mind, but back then, I hadn't experienced the constant nearby love of a parent, so I didn't know better then. However, now that I know what unconditional love is, and how it is to have around you constantly, I miss it, I miss it a lot.

But I shoulder on, throwing myself into my studies and my training, spending the time I would have normally spent with my parents, throwing more kunai and senbon.

It wasn't until another week had went by, that something different happened.

I was standing in _my_ clearing, yeah, I own it through all the sweat I've soiled the ground with, it's MINE! But back on topic, I was standing there, slowly moving through the katas father had taught me. Starting with one kata, then repeating it, before adding another one, then repeating both, and so it went, until I had slowly added all the katas I knew, to form one continuous flow.

When I had finally reached the full length of the flow, I sped it up, slowly increasing the speed with which I went through the whole thing.

Father had taught me all of the novice, or beginner katas if you will. He had shown me how to string them together, and if by the time he came back, and I had it mastered, he actually said _mastered!_ then he would have me beginning on the intermediate ones.

So, I spent an inordinary amount of time just going through them, letting them become second nature, letting them become muscle memory. I didn't feel quite satisfied yet, I knew I could go faster, bend and twist sharper.

And If I knew it, so did father.

So here I am, in the soft yellow-reddish late afternoon glow of day, pushing myself to my utmost limits.

I could feel it, I was so close to finally having it, to finally achieve that vaunted mastery over the very basics, and damn if I didn't feel good about that.

 _Just a bit more, faster, sharper, bend more!_

I shut out everything, focusing solely on the basics I went through, giving it my absolute best. And then all of a sudden, I could feel it, I had it.

I reveled in the feeling of the moves, which I moved through with such speed that anyone watching, would probably have to take a second glance.

The moves felt right. everything felt right.

It was a nice feeling.

I slowly winded down, ending at the beginning of the very first and most basic kata I knew. I panted heavily, breathing harsh and deep, gasping for air.

Despite the sheer fatigue settling in my bones, I held the first kata, steady and firm. As I imagined my father standing there, looking at me, proud and elated, seeing me accomplishsomething that well, even if they were the very basics.

I was just about to break the kata and make a move to begin stretching and then leave for the day, when slow clapping reached my ears.

I broke the stance and almost jumped in surprise. I breathed in deeply, regaining a bit more breath, before slowly turning around watching _who_ it was, that caught me training unaware. Damnit, I should probably start training more with my sensor abilities, if people can sneak up on me that easy, I'll be dead the moment I stick a foot outside of Konoha. How long were they even there?

The first thing I notice is white-greyish spiky hair pertaining to two people. One much taller than the other, but clearly related. _Father and son_.

It was the father who had been clapping, smiling kindly at me. While the kid just stared blankly.

 _Hatake Sakumo and Kakashi_

Sakumo is dressed in exactly the same gear as my father, which is a bit boring to be honest. I thought all super powerful people were supposed to be either eccentric, dressed differently or a combination of the two. Apparently Sakumo missed the memo, too bad, he seems nice enough.

Kakashi is dressed in all black. Long sleeved pants and a long-sleeved jacket, zipped all the way up. He doesn't appear to have his facemask or the scarf, I think I remember him having from the academy, just yet. Which means you can totally see his face, and let me tell you, there is no hidden ugly scar, only a childlike face that will definitely grow into something very handsome one day. So, I guess the facemask is for 'operation protect my innocence from rabid fangirls'… _ugh fangirls_ , please bless all that's above, no fangirls in my future, pleeeaase!

Sakumo steps forward a bit, from where they were watching in the tree line. I continue watching him approach, slightly stupefied by the fact that canon just smacked me in the face, without me even doing anything.

Sweet or not? Oh well…. Let's just roll with it for now.

"That was some quite impressive practice there Ojou-san" he said with an expression of interest and… Joy, elation? Whatever it is, he seems genuinely happy at seeing my workout.

And let me just tell you, if this wasn't Kakashi's father, I would have run the opposite way, faster than you could say _Tora_.

But as it is, I smile sweetly, despite still being a bit out of breath.

"Thank you… mister?" I enquire, despite knowing full well who he is. Can't have my first impression being a creepy little girl who's better left alone.

"Ah, my name's Hatake Sakumo, and this…" he ushers Kakashi forward so that they're standing side by side, truly showcasing the difference in height, Chibi-Kakashi does look pretty cute, even if I remember him being rude as hell. Oh well, everything has a beginning. But well, I'm actually the shortest one here, if only by a hair or something it seems.

"Is my son, Kakashi" he trails of, having introduced his son, who's definitely his pride and joy, seeing the look of adoration thrown the boys' way.

Kakashi, knowing what's expected of him, slowly and showing super reluctance greets me in a single painfully bland word.

"Hello" And that's all! Not that I know what else he could say, but it still comes of a bit rude, and if the way Sakumo glanced at his at is any indication, he thinks so too.

However, since I know Kakashi starts of as a rude bastard, I don't give it much thought, he'll come around and end up becoming that person we all know and love. So I just smile and introduce myself.

"Hello Sakumo-san, hello kakashi-san" I address with an incline of my head at the both of them, before continuing on.

"I'm Michi, just Michi… I was just about to finish up training before heading home, if you want to use the field?" I ask, not really knowing what else to say to them.

"Nice to meet you, Michi. But, no thank you, we've just finished ourselves… in the clearing a little more to the south of here" he declines my offer. Hmm, do they go there regularly? Have I been, but a football field away from canon all this time? Oh well, no use dwelling on it now.

"Ah, I see. Well it was nice meeting you Sakumo-san, Kakashi-san" I say and with a nod to the both of them, Kakashi still looking as bland as ever, while Sakumo has this expression I can't quite identify… it's slightly unsettling. He's looking at me, then at Kakashi and then back at me. I decide to just quit wondering and begin to leave.

But just as I've turned around and taken but a single step, Sakumo calls out for me.

"Wait! Why don't you have dinner with us? My treat." Sakumo calls out, and to be honest I'm slightly weirded out by the offer of giving a small random girl-child dinner.

Kakashi looks almost startled. That's the most rattled I've yet to see him be, and it's kind of comforting, knowing that there still exist a human somewhere behind that indifferent façade.

Kakashi looks at me, downright scrutinizing me for what I could possible possess, that would have his father interested in someone like _me._ I could almost hear his mental sneer and confusion at not knowing what brought his beloved father to invite a lesser mortal such as I. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Kakashis got major daddy issues at this point in time.

But he isn't the one talking to me right now, so before I start looking even more braindead, than I suppose I do right now, I break myself out of my stupor and decide to mess with Sakumo just a teeny tiny little bit.

"B-b-but father says that I can't go away with men alone, a-a-a-and I-i-f I m-meet anyone, wh-who a-asks I s-should r-r-un and f-f-find t-t-the poliiiiiiice" I finally manage deliberately stammering throughout, before squeaking police out.

Seriously if I wasn't going to become a kunoichi I should have become an actress. I'm just that good.

Sakumo looks absolutely appalled before flushing a crimson red, now his turn to stuttering out garble words that makes no sense.

Ahh, the euphoric feeling of knowing how much you've outplayed lesser peasants, muahahahah. It never ceases to amaze me.

Kakashi clearly has no idea as to what I just implied. He's looking confused as bare hell, while somehow still managing an impressive glare, clearly because I somehow flustered his dear father.

I relent on the teasing, purely because I can't contain the giggles that spew from my mouth. My giggles turns to laughter, and I laugh so hard that I can't see straight and double over clutching my stomach, while tears fall from my eyes.

The laughter finally succumbs, and after wiping the corner of my eyes with my sleeves, I look up, into the stupefied faces of Sakumo and Kakashi.

"I apologize for teasing you Sakumo-san, but if the offer of dinner wasn't from a shinobi of such renown as yourself, I would have done as my father suggested, no silliness involved" I say evenly back at him, arching an eyebrow, because honestly, a grown man inviting a little girl to dinner, what was he even thinking? I can only conclude that he had a brain-failure of some kind, poor Sakumo.

Sakumo meanwhile is looking at me quite perplexed, maybe because of my well-worded sentence or because of my ability to tease an adult, I don't know, but it's clearly marking me as some kind of genius, or at least some kind of precocious child, well that's probably what he's thinking. And while I could have avoided this entire scrutinizing, it was bound to happen at some point, sooner or later.

Kakashi is looking at me as if I'm some kind of alien or something, which considering everything he has seen so far of me, might be an apt description.

Sakumo seemingly snaps himself out of whatever he was thinking about, but a faint contemplative look still remains as he looks at me, then at Kakashi and then back at me again.

"Ahh, well in hindsight it might not have been the best way to go around it I suppose…" He trails off in a wondering voice, before grimacing lightly, probably imagining the repercussions should such an advance reach the public's ear. He clears his throat, before continuing with a much calmer demeaner.

"Yes, that one wasn't thought through… at all… but, I was just thinking of asking you to join us, because honestly, Kakashi here's a real loner with no friends, and he needs friends, so I thought I would invite you and see if you two hit it off together" He says completely unashamed, even smiling, as he is ratting out on his own son.

Kakashi looks absolutely horrified and utterly betrayed.

"T-t-tou-saaaaaaan" he stutter-whines, and impressive feat actually. However, seeing his father giving him no attention, he turns back to me with a quite vicious look on his face, considering his age.

"Now, I think _Michi-san_ was leaving for her home, _right_? We shouldn't bother her – let's just leave tou-san" He actually explains quite cordially, despite the underlying meaning being quite clear – Go home!

And just for that, I smile as innocently as I can, looking Kakashi straight in his eyes, just as my mother does, unnerving him maybe a little.

"Oh, whaaaaaaat are you talking about Kakashi- _kun_ , you're not bothering me _at all_. Do you know? now that I think about it, I sure does have worked up quite an appetite, and who could refuse a meal from _our_ great Sakumo-san" I say stressing all the right words, hitting all his buttons, he looks downright apoplectic when I call, what is essentially _his_ father, shared property. And I say it all in the most sweet and innocent voice, belying the rather vicious comeback to his rudeness.

And as Kakashi is glaring at me all the while I'm smiling sweetly back, Sakumo is somehow, despite this tentative nuclear situation, looking like he's won the lottery. Hmm, maybe he does have a bit of eccentrics after all.

* * *

We're sitting at a quaint little place eating yakitori.

I'm minding my best manners and am not just shoving food down my throat. Hey! I'm hungry, haven't eaten since lunch!

Kakashi is shifting between looking at his food and glaring menacingly at me, or at least as menacing as an almost four-year-old can anyway.

"So, how old are you Michi-san?" Sakumo asks, after having cleaned his quite modest portion really.

"3 and… mhmmph… 8 months" I say in between swallowing the food.

"Ah, you're about the same age as Kakashi here, his birthday is in a couple of months" He says looking even more happy at having me here. He pauses, looking at Kakashi and then at me, before smiling mischievously.

"And you know what? Since you're already on such a spectacular road to becoming fast friends" queue looks of bewilderment sent his way, which he chooses to blissfully ignore, continuing on "why don't you join us? Otherwise Kakashi here would be all alone on his birthday, and no one wants that? Now do they." He's not even asking any real questions, just pummeling through without either of us getting a word in "It'll only be a couple of friends and acquaintances that'll stop by, and they're all adults, so please Michi-san, do it for Kakashi?" he finishes his spiel.

Kakashi looks utterly mortified, poor kid.

I take a second to ponder this. If I remember correctly, Kakashi is a bit social awkward, couple that with his sheer genius and wham bam! no wonder he doesn't have any friends, he's probably ages ahead, mentally, compared to his peers… just like me.

Let's face it, Kakashi is the closest person, except any adult that is, that would be able to stimulate me mentally. And since I don't have any aspirations of being a loner forever, seriously, I would like some friends at some point, and I could honestly do worse than Hatake Kakashi of all people.

Hmmm… decision made.

Sorry Kakashi, it might not seem for the best right now, but you'll warm up to me… _eventually_.

"On one condition Sakumo-san" I say in my best business-like voice.

Sakumo looks positively delighted, while Kakashi looks constipated, probably by the fact that he's being bargained around like a piece of meat.

"Ohh, and what is his _condition_ of yours, Michi-san?" Sakumo asks in a wondering tone.

"I want to spar with Kakashi- _kun"_ I say the last part triumphantly, grabbing his full attention, knowing he'll atleast find this part interesting.

"after I'm done with my normal scheduled training… I have yet to spar against anyone, so I would like to start…" I trail off, hoping Sakumo agrees, since this is a golden opportunity to make my skills battle-ready.

Sakumo looks at me, clearly evaluating this, before looking at Kakashi raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi, at least finds my proposal intriguing enough to not outright deny, which is a start. Sakumo looks back at me.

"Can I talk with your parents first, Michi-san?" Ah, the responsible, sensible adult part of Sakumo rears his head for once.

"They're both on missions at the moment I'm afraid, it could take a couple of weeks before they're back" I explain.

Sakumo narrows his eyes slightly, clearly wondering and going through scenarios. He looks back at Kakashi. Luckily, the little chibi seems to be is his Achilles heel, as he nods to himself, apparently having reached a decision.

"Alright – let's do it"

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Owl-Nin Michi. I hope you were all satisfied with the way i introduced Kakashi into the story. I plan on making him a permanent fixture in her life, they will spar and train together a lot. I think that from an mental developmental point of view, they could become good friends over time, and that's what i sort of hope to make happen. because i think it was about time Michi was introduced to people beyond her parents.**

 **If you found this chapter as interesting to read as i found in to write, then you're welcome to check in sometime in the narby future for another chapter. See ya and thanks for the read!**


End file.
